Gears Of Yaoi
by Apparition of a Fox
Summary: Baird gets curious as to what the girls are laughing at. Let's just say he gets more than he wished for.


Yay! My first story on my new profile! I hope you guys enjoy. I know it's alittle corny, but at the time it was hilarious. Haha, probably because I was writing it at five in the morning , trying to type and squint on a tablet. This was an idea after getting an unhealthy addiction to glorious yoai pics on DeviantArt. (I love you DA!) Oh, the two girls in the story are my friend and mine's OC.

I don't own Gears of War or any of it's characters sadly. All I own is my OC's and the story. Enjoy!

Today was a normal day for Delta Squad. Baird was in his personal garage, messing with something or other. But suddenly he heard female giggles from the room next door.

Being curious, he sneaked out the garage and peered into the computer room. Dana and Lizzy were hunched over a labtop scrolling through something Baird couldn't quite make out from the door. He walked in behind them, still emerged in fits of giggles, and asked,"What are you girls laughing at so much? Don't tell me your looking at that stupid Lolzcat website again."

Dana nudged Lizzy, who burst into fits of laughter. She said through tears,"So very talented people made fan art of Delta's squad members. It's hard to stop looking at." Lizzy laughed,"Yeah Baird, they got you pegged good, that is, right under Marcus!" Baird narrowed his eyes,"What the hell are you talking about?" He moved closer, peering intently at the pictures of him and Marcus in compromising positions.

To say the leadt, he screamed like a little girl,"Awww, I'm blind! Why the hell would anyone want a picture of Marcus bending me over? Why!" Dana and Lizzy laughed at Baird's disgusted face. Dana replied, between breaths,"it's called yoai. Most female artists and some guys like to draw their fave characters in really hot positions. If you think that's bad, look at this." Dana clicked the next button and a picture of Cole Train and Baird doing the nasty in a King Raven popped up.

Baird literally shrieked like a banshee,"I'm going to be scarred for life. Why didn't I stay in the garage? And why are you two looking at this smut?" Dana grinned,"Come on Damon, you have to admit it's kinda hot!" Baird groaned loudly,"women."

Suddenly, Cole burst into the room,"What's with all the screaming Damon? The girls trying to kill youor something?" Baird simply pointed to the screen sourly at a pic of him and Damon. Cole looked at the screen and frowned,"Oh hell. Oh hell no!" Baird said,"I know it's freaking gross, right." Cole grinned,"Oh, it's just that my ass isn't that big." Baird backed up,"Dude, you totally sound gay right now!" Cole grabbed Baird by the shoulders, "Damon baby, I have to tell you something. I can't hold these feelings in any longer." Baird screamed and ran for the door. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his room, hiding behind his bed. Dana and Lizzy laughed till tears fell down their faces. Cole grinned mischievously, turning the computer off," I think that's enough of these things. Wanna go watch a movie with Cole Train?"

Later that night...

Baird finally got the courage to come out of his room. He was turning the corner when he ran into Marcus's giant once in his life, he was actually grinning, which was scary. He spoke smoothly,"Hey babe! Your looking hot tonight. Wanna go back to my room?" Baird froze, stuck in mid scream. He backed up slowly,"You stay the hell away from me man!" Damon eased back toward his bedroom watching his teammates slow stalk to him. He thought he was home free when his back smashed into something firm and warm. He turned his horrified gaze to meet Dom, lazing across his doorway. Dom said,"Hey blondie, how bout giving me a kiss?" Baird squealed, running past Marcus and Dom. He slammed his door and locked. For good measure, he braced it with a chair. He sat in a corner covered by a blanket,"I'm never coming out of this room again!"

Outside the group was laughing madly at their planned joke. Dom and Marcus highfived. Dana asked,"You don't think we went to far do you? We might have permanently messed poor Damon up for life." They all looked at each other seriously, then started to laugh harder.

Inside Baird's room, Damon heard the laughter. He stayed were he was still afraid, but he vowed to get them all back. He hugged his legs, rocking back and forth,"I hate yoai! I hate it so much!"

Muhahahaha! I hoped you liked my torture of my favorite character. Don't worry, Baird will get his revenge. Sorry if the spacing is weird, my tablet does that. My computer literally died of old age.


End file.
